1. Field
The following description relates to electric and radio technologies, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of solutions in the field of power transmission via radio waves have been suggested, the basic ideas of which were first suggested by Nikola Tesla.
A device known as a “rectenna” may be used for transmitting wireless energy. The rectenna refers to a rectifying antenna used for performing a direct conversion of microwave energy into direct current (DC) electricity. In general, different types of antennas may be used for receiving radio frequency (RF) signals.
Wireless power transmission systems may operate in a gigahertz (GHz) frequency range. One drawback of such wireless power transmission systems is that certain frequency ranges can cause health problems for humans.